


Rewarded

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: As a reward for Merlin's service to Arthur, Arthur lets Merlin live out one of his fantasies.Or: Merlin gets fucked by the knights while Arthur watches.
Relationships: Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 337





	Rewarded

The plan had all been arranged and the preparations made. Arthur relaxed in his chambers, sitting on his bed and waiting for his manservant to appear. Merlin was so often late. When the dark-haired young man finally stepped into his prince’s chambers, it was with an apology on his lips. 

“Sorry I’m late! Gaius had me-” He began, but Arthur held up his hand to silence him

“I don’t care about your excuses today, Merlin. Today, we have plans.” Arthur informed his servant, being met with a quizzical expression. “You’ve been faithful to me since the day we met.” He said, sounding suddenly serious and sincere, which was a rarity for him. “I wanted to reward you.”

That seemed to throw Merlin for a loop. “Reward me?” His eyes were wide and his jaw fell open. “No, you don’t mean that.” He laughed a bit before studying Arthur more closely. “Oh, you’re serious?” 

“Yes, Merlin. I’m serious.” The prince rolled his eyes. “But this is also a reward for my new knights as well as myself.” He whistled and the door opened, revealing the knights who had sat with him at the round table. They were all there, Sir Leon entering first, with his regal head held high. Elyan entered alongside Percival, which was a bit difficult, as they got stuck at the door and had to squeeze their way inside. Lancelot followed after, a warm smile on his face that was directed only at Merlin. Gwaine was the last to come in, closing the door behind him before leaning against it with crossed arms and an easy smirk. He winked at Merlin, which caused the young man’s heart to leap in his chest. 

Merlin suddenly got an idea of what this “reward” would entail. It had been a fantasy of his for years, one that he told no one but Arthur. He remembered whispering in Arthur’s ear all the filthy things he wanted the prince’s knights to do to him. Remembered telling Arthur just how he wanted the prince to watch as his own knights completely ruined him. Merlin felt his cheeks and ears heat up in a pink blush. Had Arthur really told his most trusted knights about Merlin’s fantasies? 

Arthur seemed to have read Merlin’s thoughts, as a smirk appeared on his handsome features. “They’re here for you, Merlin.” He purred in his ear and Merlin hadn’t even realized that the prince had gotten so close. “All for you.” He reached down and squeezed a handful of Merlin’s ass, causing the sorcerer to squeak. “Well, I suppose they’re here for me too.” He shrugged. “I’m the one who invited them, after all.” He grabbed Merlin by the shirt before throwing him towards the knights, causing him to stumble forward. “Have at him.” Arthur instructed, sounding almost bored as he made his way to a chair where he could watch everything unfold. 

There was a moment of tense silence as everyone stared at Merlin and he stared back. Eventually, Lancelot was the first one to step forward. Merlin quickly got to work on his clothes, but Lancelot put a hand on his arm. “Let me.” He instructed, his voice so soft and gentle. He pushed off the young man’s jacket, letting it fall to the floor before tugging off his neckerchief. Merlin just stood pliant and willing as Lancelot studied him with those dark eyes. 

Lancelot brought a hand up to run down the column of Merlin’s neck, his touch light and barely there. Merlin shuddered at the touch, allowing his eyes to fall shut. The next thing he knew, he was feeling Lancelot’s soft lips against the skin of his neck. They were light kisses, just barely brushing against him, but they grew more passionate as the knight went on. Merlin let out a soft sound as he felt Lancelot’s tongue against him, his warm mouth feeling wonderful against his chilled skin. 

The next article of clothing to come off was Merlin’s shirt. Lancelot tugged it up and over his head, throwing it aside. His hands ran over Merlin’s chest, attempting to feel every inch of him. Only then did Lancelot lean in and seal their mouths together in a kiss. Lancelot kissed as he did everything else: Gently and with passion. It was one of the sweetest kisses Merlin had ever known, especially with the way Lancelot tenderly cupped his face. 

Merlin managed to get some initiative and pulled on the front of Lancelot’s shirt, smiling when the knight allowed him to lift it up and off of him. It was Merlin’s turn to reach out and touch the expanse of Lancelot’s chest, running his hands all over him. He paused as he settled a hand over Lancelot’s heart. He had a good heart. A noble one. Merlin couldn’t help but to smile to himself. He was glad that he’d made a friend in Lancelot all those years ago. 

“Do you want to take this to the bed?” Lancelot offered. It was an offer, not a demand, as Arthur so often demanded. The juxtaposition of the way Lancelot was in bed compared to Arthur was astounding. Merlin quickly nodded and allowed the knight to lead him to the bed, gently pushing him down upon it. Lancelot took great care in untying Merlin’s breeches and pulling them down, kissing the inside of Merlin’s thigh. He pulled down his underclothes next, exposing him to the cold air. Lancelot smiled up at Merlin, a warm, friendly smile. Merlin found all of his doubt fading away and he smiled back just as Lancelot breathed hot air onto his cock. Merlin closed his eyes and laid back. 

“Oh, is Sir Lancelot going to be nice to you?” Arthur spoke up from his seat beside the bed. “Is he going to suck your pretty little cock?” He chided, an unbearable smirk on his face that Merlin could  _ hear _ . “I wouldn’t expect that from everyone.” He warned. 

Merlin opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but it died in his throat when Lancelot swallowed him down. He gasped, his hips shooting up in an attempt to bury himself further in the warm wetness of Lancelot’s mouth. His head fell back against the soft pillows of Arthur’s bed and he took several deep breaths. Lancelot wasn’t the most skilled at sucking cock, but he certainly more than made up for it in determination. The knight bobbed his head, licking and sucking and doing his best to make Merlin feel good. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off and maneuvering his head so he could lick at the areas of Merlin’s cock that he couldn’t swallow down. 

Merlin’s hands grasped at the sheets and he swallowed down moan after moan, his eyes squeezed shut. He breathed heavily through his nose, biting down on his lip to keep from making too much noise. Arthur watched him with a grin, loving the way Merlin’s toes curled and how he tensed. He was so beautiful. “You are not to come until I’m fucking you.” Arthur announced suddenly. “You’re to save yourself for me and me alone.” 

Merlin let out a protesting whine at that, not knowing if he could hold out that long. He was still only on the first knight, after all and Lancelot was doing such a good job. Lancelot pulled off after another moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, I will try not to make that too difficult of a task.” He offered. Merlin opened his eyes to see Lancelot smiling at him with a warmth in his gaze. Merlin forced a smile back, feeling so needy and desperate to be filled. 

Lancelot reached for a small bottle that was resting on the bedside table that Merlin hadn’t even noticed. He slicked up his fingers using the contents of the bottle before slowly pressing one inside of Merlin. Merlin let out a happy little grunt at the feeling, pleased to finally have something inside of him. He leaned back and allowed Lancelot to slowly and methodically stretch him, adding a finger almost immediately. He fucked him on two fingers for a long, long while and soon Merlin could barely take it. He began thrashing about and whining loudly, wanting more,  _ needing _ more. He was eventually rewarded with a third finger being added, but at that point, he had quite lost his patience. 

“Just fuck me already.” Merlin snapped, wiggling his ass in an attempt to entice Lancelot into doing so. 

Lancelot laughed, still smiling and gazing at Merlin with a hint of  _ something  _ in his eyes. “As you wish.” He pulled his fingers free, earning another whine from Merlin. He slicked up his cock with the oil from the bottle before slowly pressing into Merlin. Merlin groaned happily, letting his head fall back as he pushed his ass to meet Lancelot’s thrusts. It took a moment for Lancelot to get a rhythm going, but he angled for Merlin’s sweet spot each and every time. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He purred in his ear, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. “You’re so gorgeous. A magnificent spectacle.” He continued thrusting inside of him, Merlin arching and unable to hold back his moans any longer.

The knight began to lose some of his control, fucking into Merlin harder and faster, chasing his release. Merlin was so close. If Lancelot would just touch his cock then he could- but then Lancelot shuddered, burying himself as deep inside Merlin as he could go as he came with a cry. It was a beautiful sound. Lancelot collapsed on top of Merlin, laying there for a moment before pulling out and rolling off of him. He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. “That was truly amazing.” He breathed out. “Thank you, Merlin.” He kissed the young man gently before sitting up and putting back on his clothes, leaving the room with a backwards glance. 

Merlin cast a glance at Arthur, who was sitting with his arms crossed. Merlin could see the evidence of the prince’s arousal through his breeches, but Arthur hadn’t even attempted to touch himself. It was quite surprising, actually. Merlin imagined that Arthur would be wanting to jerk himself off during every second of Merlin’s reward. 

It was Sir Leon who approached Merlin next. He appeared painfully awkward as he did so, looking almost ashamed to be staring at Merlin the way he was. “I, uh-” He swallowed, seeming unsure of himself, which was such a rarity for the knight. He was the most experienced of the knights there with them that day, having been a knight for the longest. But it was clear that he was there for Arthur more than Merlin, judging by the way his gaze flickered to the prince every so often. Merlin decided to take it upon himself to help the poor knight.

Merlin rose to his knees and beckoned Sir Leon closer, tugging on the knight’s shirt and helping him remove it. He ran his hands over the knight’s chest, passing his thumb over one of his nipples, causing the man to gasp. Merlin smirked. “How do you want me?” He asked, peering up at Sir Leon through his lashes. 

“I, uh…” Sir Leon swallowed, looking back at Arthur for instruction. It was clear that he didn’t share a bed with another man terribly often. Which made sense. Merlin had only seen him with women in the past. 

“Why not try his mouth?” Arthur suggested, watching his most loyal knight with fire in his eyes. “He’s quite talented with it.” Merlin wasn’t sure if that was true or if Arthur was just pleased with how he didn’t complain whenever Arthur made him gag on his cock. Either way, Merlin lived to serve. He watched as Sir Leon nodded and laid back against the soft pillow of the prince’s bed. Merlin made quick work of the knight’s breeches, tugging them down along with his underclothes just enough for his cock to escape. He was quite a bit longer than Arthur and Lancelot, but less thick. Merlin could feel his mouth watering just looking at it. 

This was clearly going to be a bit of a challenge to get down, but Merlin was nothing if not up for a challenge. He licked his lips and spat into his hand, stroking Sir Leon from base to tip, twisting his wrist a bit. He spat into his other hand and placed one hand on top of the other, twisting in opposite directions. From the sounds Leon was making, he appreciated it a great deal. Merlin looked up at the knight, watching as his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back, letting out short, panting breaths. Merlin smirked, feeling rather proud of himself of making such a prestigious knight come undone. 

Merlin slowly released his hold on Leon and was met with a disappointed growl. The sorcerer chuckled and lowered himself down until his mouth was just above Leon’s prick. He breathed hotly on it before taking him down as far as he could go. It didn’t take long for Merlin to gag, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, but he kept going. He pushed himself, trying to test himself, trying to see if he could take Leon all the way down, but he couldn’t. He had to stop, breathing heavily through his nose. He tried to swallow a few times, causing Leon to shudder. He wiped his eyes of his tears and began to bob his head, licking and sucking to the best of his ability. He used his hands to stroke at whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He heard Leon’s breathy moans, spurring him on. Soon, Leon’s hands were in his hair, tugging and grabbing wherever he could. Merlin would be lying if he claimed not to like it. 

“I’m- I-” Leon gasped out and Merlin just doubled his efforts, moving his head quicker and licking messily. Leon tugged at Merlin’s hair and his hips jerked up, gagging Merlin painfully on his cock before he was spilling into Merlin’s hot mouth. Merlin quickly pulled off, swallowing to the best of his ability, even as a little of Leon’s release dribbled past his lips. Leon stared at him, a flush rising to his face. He reached forward to catch the come on his finger before pushing it back into Merlin’s willing mouth. Merlin wrapped his lips around the knight’s finger and sucked, the tip of his tongue licking at the pad of Leon’s finger, causing the knight to shudder. 

Leon quickly tucked himself back into his breeches, tying them and refusing to meet Merlin’s gaze. He quickly rose to his feet and put his shirt back on. “Thank you.” He said shortly before practically running from the room. Merlin had to fight the urge to laugh. 

Elyan and Percival both stepped forward at the same time before looking at one another. There was a tense moment where they tried to figure out who would be going next before Arthur spoke up. “He has two holes, you know.” He told them helpfully. Elyan and Percival shared a look before Elyan shrugged and Percival grinned. 

The two of them approached the bed, Percival pulling his cock out of his breeches without even bothering to remove the article completely. He spat on his hand and stroked himself, just looking down at Merlin with a friendly grin. Merlin crawled closer to him, opening his mouth, fully prepared to take Percival down his throat. Before he could do so, Elyan grabbed him by the hair, not roughly, but more of a guiding pressure so he could direct him to his own cock. Elyan smirked down at Merlin, a playfulness in his eyes. “You ready for this, Merlin?”

Merlin quickly nodded and Elyan freed his prick just as Percival pushed two fingers into Merlin. Merlin grunted and opened his mouth so that Elyan could feed him his cock. The sorcerer contented himself with just bobbing his head, easily taking Elyan’s cock, which was shorter than Leon’s, but a bit thicker. Merlin found that he very much enjoyed the taste of Elyan and the feel of him in his mouth. He closed his eyes and just focused on what he was doing, almost able to ignore the third finger of Percival’s being pushed into him. 

However, he was unable to ignore the large, slippery head of Percival’s cock being pushed into him. Merlin moaned as the entire length of the knight forced its way inside. Percival’s was much thicker than the other cocks Merlin had taken that day. The stretch was painful, but not unpleasant. Merlin enjoyed the burn that came with a fat cock making its way inside of him. However, his new focus on the cock currently pressing inside of him caused him to lose focus on sucking down Elyan. Elyan tugged on his hair a bit, but Merlin did little more than moan. 

“Oi, your servant is slacking on his job.” Elyan said to Arthur, albeit teasingly. “How am I supposed to get off like this?”

“Well, you could always just fuck him.” Arthur suggested, sounding a bit more breathless than he had the last time he’d spoken. “If he’s not going to do the work for you, you might as well do it yourself.” 

Elyan smirked at that. “Well, who am I to refuse?” He chuckled, grabbing hold of Merlin’s hair and fucking into his willing mouth. Merlin did nothing but keep his head up and his mouth open, trying to lick and suck whenever he could. He focused on breathing through his nose, his eyes watering as Elyan gagged him on his cock. Meanwhile, Percival had finally bottomed out and was beginning to withdraw just so he could slam back into Merlin with a force that sent his entire body moving forward. 

Soon enough, Elyan and Percival had built up a rhythm, the two of them working together as they so often did. Percival would push forward, forcing Merlin to take more of Elyan down his throat and then he’d withdraw, allowing Merlin’s lips to slide up Elyan’s cock. Merlin had never felt so full and he didn’t even have to do any of the work. He just laid there pliantly, allowing the two knights to use him as they saw fit. Soon, Percival’s thrusts became erratic, with him simply chasing his release instead of caring about the careful rhythm he’d worked up with Elyan. He grunted and groaned, gasping as he fucked into Merlin hard and fast, making it almost painful. 

Elyan looked up at Percival, noticing how hot he looked when he was close. Unable to help himself, he surged forward to capture the other knight’s mouth in a kiss, cupping his face with the hand that wasn’t gripping Merlin’s hair. Percival moaned into Elyan’s mouth and thrust once, twice, three more times before he was spilling deep inside of the servant’s body. Elyan broke away from Percival and closed his eyes, fucking even harder down Merlin’s throat until he too spilled inside of him. Both knights pulled out of Merlin, both breathing heavily. A look passed between them and they kissed each other, tenderly this time, full of meaning. They quickly managed to make themselves look more presentable before leaving, hand in hand. 

“So, I guess it’s my turn, huh?” Gwaine spoke up, pushing off from where he was leaning against the door, a hunger in his eyes. 

“It isn’t like you to wait so patiently.” Arthur noted, his gaze following Gwaine as the knight walked towards Merlin. 

Gwaine laughed and shook his head. “Oh, I just like to watch, that’s all.” He said, shooting a grin at the prince. “Much like you.” He looked Arthur up and down. “Though, I enjoy participating just as much.” He licked his lips and looked as though he might pounce on Arthur at any moment. Arthur shuddered, expecting all eyes to be focused on Merlin, not on him. 

Seeing as Gwaine was the last person to be presented his reward of Merlin, Arthur finally brought his cock out into the open. He spat into his hand and stroked himself a few times. He was painfully hard just from watching everyone have their turns. Still, he didn’t want to get off too quickly. He still had to get through Gwaine’s turn. 

The knight approached the bed, looking down at Merlin with a mixture of fondness and lust. He ran his hand over the length of the young man’s entire body, starting by running through his hair and ending brushing against the tips of his toes. Gwaine smirked, a hungry look in his eye. He leaned down and sucked one of Merlin’s pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and causing the sorcerer to cry out. His thumb brushed against the other nipple, gently massaging the nub before he switched, pulling that nipple into his mouth and massaging the other. This went on for some time, Gwaine doing little more than teasing. 

Eventually, he pulled away, bending down to whisper in Merlin’s ear. “You’re so eager for this, aren’t you?” He murmured. “Such a fucking slut for this. For me.” He kissed down his neck, nipping and biting here and there before sucking a mark into his pale skin. “Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how hard you make me? How hard it was watching everyone else take you when I know you’re mine?” He kissed him roughly, causing Merlin to mewl into his mouth. 

Arthur swallowed while watching, knowing that he should feel jealous. Merlin didn’t belong to Gwaine, he belonged to  _ him.  _ Merlin was  _ his  _ servant,  _ his  _ partner,  _ his  _ slut. But Arthur didn’t feel jealous at all. Not of Gwaine. Maybe it was because in some way he knew that Merlin  _ did _ belong to Gwaine, at least some part of him did. But it didn’t take away from what belonged to Arthur. No, Gwaine cared for Merlin just as much as Arthur did. It didn’t hurt that Merlin and Gwaine were also beautiful together. 

Merlin moaned as Gwaine continued leaving marks everywhere he could reach: His neck, his chest, his thighs. Gwaine didn’t give it up, wanting the world to see that Merlin was  _ owned.  _ If it was anyone else, Arthur would have demanded that they stop, but it was Gwaine and that somehow made it okay. 

“You wanna get fucked? Huh?” Gwaine asked, rocking his clothed cock against Merlin’s ass. “You want me to fuck you?” He wrapped a hand around Merlin’s cock. “You’re awfully hard. What if I just jerked you off? Wouldn’t that feel so good?” He purred. “Don’t you want it?” 

Merlin shook his head. “No- Can’t- Arthur said-”

“Oh, Arthur said, did he?” Gwaine challenged, stroking Merlin’s cock slowly, teasingly, not nearly enough to give him any real relief. “He told you not to come? Not even for me?” He bit down hard on Merlin’s neck, causing him to cry out. “Well, we can’t upset our precious princess, now can we?” He quickly tugged off his shirt, throwing it into a far off corner of the room. He got to work on his breeches, pushing them down along with his underthings, but they got caught around his ankles and he struggled with them, swearing loudly. 

He eventually stood bare before crawling onto the bed. “Well, we’ll just have to see if you can last longer than me.” He smirked, spreading Merlin’s cheeks apart and dipping his face down, licking a stripe just over Merlin’s hole. “Hm. You taste like Percival.” He teased before going down for seconds, lapping at some of the fluid still inside of him. Merlin moaned and whined, gripping at the sheets for dear life. Tears gathered in his eyes as Gwaine worked wonders with his tongue. 

Eventually, the knight pulled away. “Alright, I think it’s finally time to show you what a real fucking is like.” He smirked and wasted no time before pushing into Merlin. He was already plenty stretched and lubed from the cocks that came before. Gwaine didn’t hesitate before beginning a brutal pace, fucking into Merlin hard and fast. “You like that, Merlin?” He asked, sounding breathless. “You like being filled? You’re such a dirty whore for it, huh? It doesn’t matter who it is, as long as there’s a cock inside of you, you’re happy.” He grunted, reaching a hand around to stroke Merlin’s cock in time with his thrusts. “And you’re so  _ good _ too.” He praised. “Won’t come until your prince demands it. Won’t even let me finish you off.” He stroked Merlin’s cock faster, squeezing and releasing at all the right moments. “A good little whore.  _ My _ good little whore.”

Merlin moaned, allowing Gwaine to just use him as he pleased, chanting his name over and over. “Gwaine. Gwaine. Gwaine.” He whimpered, knowing that what Gwaine said was true. He  _ was  _ a whore and he loved it. He loved being filled. Loved being told just what a slut he was for enjoying this so much. More than that, he knew he belonged to Gwaine. He was Gwaine’s. Gwaine’s and Arthur’s. At the thought of Arthur, Merlin opened his eyes and turned his head, watching his prince as he stroked his cock. It was almost enough to cause Merlin to come undone right then and there. Arthur was stroking his cock just from watching him. He was going to get off from watching him, from thinking about him. Merlin had to squeeze his eyes tight and hold his breath to keep from releasing. 

Gwaine continued to mutter filthy things at him before suddenly stopping and burying himself as deep into Merlin as he could go, biting down on Merlin’s neck as he spilled inside of him. He panted, collapsing on top of the servant. He eventually rolled off, still breathing heavily. He looked over at Merlin with his trademark easy grin. “You’re not bad, Merlin. Not bad at all.” 

Merlin grinned back, feeling exhausted and sore. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He shot back. Gwaine just laughed before pulling Merlin into a sloppy kiss. 

Merlin didn’t realize that Arthur had risen from his chair until he felt a hand on his ass. It was gentle, carefully prodding at his entrance with a soft finger. Merlin whined, earning a chuckle from Gwaine. “I think our prince wants his turn.” He remarked. 

Arthur slipped his fingers inside of Merlin, as if testing the waters. Merlin was still very open and very slick. Arthur smiled to himself, thinking off all the men he had just watched fuck Merlin. Merlin had taken them all with no complaint, had held off his own orgasm, all for Arthur. The prince felt his heart swell with love and gratitude towards his servant. He placed a kiss against his shoulder, smiling against his skin. “Ready?” He asked, to be met with a nod. 

Gwaine held Merlin in his lap, stroking his hair gently as Arthur took his place behind his servant. Arthur pushed in slowly, groaning as he did so. He’d never felt Merlin be so loose and pliant. He began a slow, but deep pace, kissing Merlin’s back and shoulders gently. “You can come whenever you need to.” He told him, continuing to fuck into him. 

“Thank you. Thank you, sire.” Merlin gasped out. He reached down to stroke his cock, but Arthur batted his hand away. Merlin whined. “You just said-”

“Let me take care of you.” Arthur instructed, gently stroking Merlin in time with his thrusts. Arthur was so worked up from watching Merlin with everyone else that it didn’t take long at all before he was spilling deep inside of him, bringing Merlin over the edge with him. 

Arthur pulled out and rolled over, dragging Merlin away from Gwaine so he could kiss him. “That was perfect. You were perfect.” He told Merlin with a fond smile. Merlin smiled sleepily and nuzzled against him. Gwaine watched the two of them with love in his eyes, laying back against the bed. In that moment, everything was right in the world. 


End file.
